What a Workout
by Jen Kazama
Summary: A story about what can happen when you leave to teens alone in a training room. Jin and Xiaoyu fanfiction one-shot


What a Workout

Disclaimer: Yup yup don't own tekken or anything of that nature.

Xiaoyu plopped onto the warm grass, her heart beating loudly as she breathed slowly trying to calm it. The clouds passed by, giving the beauty ideas of bunnies and seahorses in their white plumes. She breathed in and out. "What a work out." She giggled. Memories of the events began flashing back flushing her cheeks to a soft rose. The blue sky faded back to that place, the red mats on the floor, mirrors all around the room and the most important, him. "Jin…" she sighed touching the red love bites.

She walked into the training room. The air smelled of sweat and fresh pine, Jin had already started. "You couldn't wait for me?" his muscles flexed in the multiple mirrors as he jumped in the air and punched the bag. Xiaoyu walked over the pretty warrior tapping him on the shoulder. He smiled grabbing her and tossing her to the ground, he lifted his leg ready to perform the famous Mishima stomp. The young girl squealed rolling to the side before twisting up and sliding her leg across the floor tripping him to the ground. "I am not even warmed up yet!" she walked away to the other side of the room and began stretching. His gaze from the ground made her skin begin to tingle; the butterflies seemed to be having a war in her stomach causing the girl to redden as he continued with his loving stare. She stood up and walked back over to him. Jin sat up and got into stance.

"That was a very foolish mistake you made. I could have killed you just then and what would you have done?" he brought up his large calloused hands making them into fists. Before Xiaoyu could say word Jin threw his fist at her, she jumped into the air landing on his shoulders though how it usually is supposed to happen is that she lands with legs on the other side of where they landed today, Jin looked up at her with his head in between her legs. To her shock he began kissing her inner thighs, rubbing his hands up her leg and passing up into her workout shorts. She could feel her body warm up as she felt his hot breath against the cloth of her shorts. Jin began going down to his knees bringing the girl with him, he held her up as he laid her across the mat, his hands rubbed up and down her legs, earning a small moan when he rubbed her through the thin shorts. Xiaoyu tossed him over straddling the large man, she ran her lips against his face, biting his earlobes trailing his salty skin with her tongue. She bit him and suckled on his neck, "Uhh fuck…" he groaned the swear word startled the girl at first but she knew in the context it was used that it wasn't out of anger or pain but something more pleasant. His rough hands gently rubbed up her sides going to the place where the horrid thing was. With one motion he clicked the bra off and began squeezing the girl's small breasts. Xiaoyu reached down touching his bare stomach feeling his abs allowing her hand to sink lower against him, she quickly found a place that made his body stiffen and movements more rigid.

She smiled at the pleasure of teasing him with her kisses, the pleasure of his touch and the pleasure of hearing him swear in sexual arousal. The sweet youth nuzzled her face against his belly, kissing his sex lines as her hands began removing the GI from his hips. For a moment there was a slight realization of the situation, Jin naked on the mat for one, Heihachi could walk in any time, anyone could walk in at any time though everyone in the mansion knew better then say a word if they walked in the master's grandson and protégé, especially with the reputation Jin had for being loner and the fear of a homosexual heir. With the odds of negative consequences behind her, Xiaoyu took him into her mouth. She could hear the male groaning loudly, she could feel him twitching from the stimulation. She moved him in her mouth taking in as much as she could hearing moan louder as she upped the speed. Jin lazily sat up, Xiaoyu looked at him, then feeling the man lifting the white tank top and the horrible sport bra, she moaned as he went right to the crook of her neck, he bit down onto the sensitive part making goose bumps prickle on her skin. He reached into her shorts rubbing against the bud before sliding his fingers inside, Xiaoyu arched slightly groping his upper arm enjoying the feel of his muscles. Jin removed her shorts, gliding his hands onto each side of her hips under her panties, he kissed right above her garments pulling them down with his lips close behind but staying where she wanted him. Jin lifted her legs over his shoulders again, grinning for a moment knowing that his is where it all started before tasting her; she trembled feeling the sensations of his tongue lapping up and down her delicate petals.

That was when he stopped, the man looked into her eyes asking though already knowing the answer to what would come next. She placed her hands under his arms coaxing him to kiss her and move to where he would need to be. There was a bit of pain but only for a brief moment as he entered, she had sex before but Jin was a bit endowed compared to most men she had been with in the past that it did hurt but was worth the gratification. They moved against one another groaning with the embrace of one and the thrusting to the other, then a cease of movement. "I don't know what I want to do next." Jin smiled at her before lifting her legs over his shoulders and began thrusting right against her core, Xiaoyu cried out at the intensity feeling him moving faster. Harder and harder they went moving into different positions each one another adventure, it was when Jin flipped Xiaoyu on her belly when the end felt near. He kissed her back and nibbled on her ear, pushing and pushing not wanting to stop but sweet release came, he tensed up before resting on top of her. He hugged the precious beauty, continuing to move his hips never wanting to leave her sweet warm embrace around him. Xiaoyu turned her head kissing Jin, smiling when he kissed her cheek before rolling over onto his side.

They lay in the stuffy room, enjoying the afterglow of their sexual excursions Jin leaned forward and kissed her forehead before resting his head against his elbow. She cuddled close to him wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his, slipping her tongue against his bottom lip asking for his to meet her. Jin allowed this, opening his mouth and flicked his tongue against hers, they made out for a bit of time before going for a second round. And hours went by the two didn't want to stop but knew that food would be necessary and that someone would eventually wonder why they disappeared. Xiaoyu finally got up her legs wobbly as she made her way to the bathing room. She stood in the stream of the steaming water savoring its warmth when she felt large hands embrace around her waist, and Jin's pouty lips run across her neck. "Sorry I didn't want you to leave just yet." He pressed her against the wall, running his hands down her stomach and in between her thighs, the sweet sensations returned while he fingered her but even sweeter occurred when he lifted her up and began loving her again. "I just don't want to let you go." He whimpered as he moved inside of her. Xiaoyu dug her nails in his back as they made love. Jin finished putting his hand against the wooden wall to keep from falling over. They left the training room dumbfounded by what just happened, hoping that more would come but to keep the peace in the household decided that it would be better to act as though neither existed.

Xiaoyu laughed covering her face in embarrassment, she turned over onto the grass and she jumped up. "Oh boy…" The blossom laughed as she walked back to the Mishima mansion where perhaps another event would occur later when no one would be looking again.

Yeah been missing my male companion lately and well he likes to yell swear words when activities are happening for whatever reason so therefore swearing happened in this story. Haha hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot may write more later.


End file.
